


Loose Ends

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Sarrum seeks his revenge.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 200. amnesty 2 (157. Release)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Loose Ends  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Gwaine, Morgause, Uther, Sarrum, Lucinda “Lucky” Clary, George  
**Summary:** Sarrum seeks his revenge.  
**Warnings:** Major Character Death  
**Word Count:** 973  
**Prompt:** 200\. amnesty 2 (157. Release)  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #31

**Loose Ends**

Lucky banged on the door of the Leodegrance house and looked around. She was about to bang again when Merlin opened the door.

“Lucky?” Merlin looked past her shoulder and spotted Gwaine leaning on his car. “Gwaine!?”

“I need to speak to Morgana.” Lucky looked upset. “Please.”

“Sure. Why don't you both come in?” Merlin waved to Gwaine.

Lucky pushed past Merlin and went inside.

Gwaine came up on the porch. “She got a call from one of the girls at the brothel then insisted that we come here. She wouldn't tell me what it was about.”

Merlin nodded and waved him in.

Morgana looked horrified as the two men walked into the lounge.

Merlin knelt at her feet and took her hand. “What is it?”

Morgana opened her mouth then closed it and shook her head.

“Rex Sarrum that's what.” Lucky answered for her. “He came to the brothel and his men held all of the girls hostage. Cherry had been shopping and saw the police. She called me. Sarrum said he would release everyone as soon as he got three million American dollars. They were trying to get the money when the shooting started. They're all dead.”

“Morgause?” Merlin glanced at Lucky.

“No. She and Sarrum and all his men were gone when the police went in.” Lucky took a breath. “There are smuggler’s tunnels under the house. They lead all over the place. Sometimes a client will use them if they don't want to be seen. The Duke used them all the time.”

“What would they want with Morgause?” Gwaine sat down in the chair across from them.

“My guess is that she can get him in to see the Duke.” Merlin pulled his mobile out and found Arthur's number. He called but it went straight to voicemail. “Arthur isn't answering.”

“He's at the cemetery with Gwen.” Morgana looked at Merlin with tears in her eyes. “Why would they kill all of them then come here to see my father?”

“To kill him.” Gwaine regretted it as soon as he said it. “Look, he's a drug lord. He's tying up loose ends.”

“The Duke did have him beaten.” Lucky winced. “Sarrum would want payback for that.”

“That means you and Cherry are in danger.” Merlin glanced at Gwaine before he continued. “You're the only ones that know the truth.”

“Cherry headed to York as soon as she found out. She has a brother up there. She called me from the train station.” Lucky looked at Gwaine. “If you want me to leave…”

Gwaine grinned. “No. You'll stay with me. I'll keep you safe.” 

Merlin swiped through the contacts on his mobile. “I better call Leon. He can get his men over to the Pendragon estate.”

“I hope they're not too late.” Morgana squeezed Merlin's hand.

Merlin nodded.

A black car slowed to a stop outside the front door of the Pendragon estate. The rear door opened and Rex Sarrum got out. He pulled Morgause out of the car by her arm and opened his coat to show her his gun.

“No tricks.” Sarrum snarled.

“Release me and I'll get us in.” Morgause pulled her arm out of his grasp. “Do you want the butler to call the police?”

“Just get us in.” Sarrum nodded to the door.

Morgause walked up to the door and rang the bell.

George open the door with a questioning look on his face. “Madam? Sir? May I help you?”

“We're here to see the Duke.” Morgause pushed her way in.

“Duke Pendragon is in the library. If you will wait ..”

“I know where it is.” Morgause walked through the foyer and to a set of double doors with Sarrum on her heels.

George shook his head and headed downstairs to the servants' dining room for supper.

Uther looked up from the letter he was writing when Morgause burst through the door.

“What are you doing here and what is he doing with you?” Uther stood up and started to walk towards the bell. “You need to leave.”

Sarrum pulled his gun. “You have that wrong, Pendragon. You're the one that's leaving. Leaving this world, that is.”

“Whatever you want, it’s yours. Just, please, release us.” Uther held up his hands and stared at the gun. “I can make you a very wealthy man.”

“I'm already a wealthy man.” Sarrum shoved Morgause towards Uther. “The only release the two of you are getting is death.”

George had reached the bottom of the stairs when two gunshots sounded. He looked back upstairs then ran into the hall.

“We have to get out of here!” He cleared everyone out through the servant’s entrance and got them to the garage just as he heard screeching tires and sirens in the front of the house.

There was a hail of bullets then it was all too quiet. George peeked out the door and saw Captain Welsh coming out the door.

Leon stood in the yard and looked around. He knew the servants were somewhere. “Hullo?”

George came out and closed the door behind him. “Captain, is the Duke dead?”

Leon nodded. “They're all dead. The servants?”

“In the garage.” George pointed behind him. “I got them out as soon as I heard the shots. I didn't know if we were next.”

“Smart.” Leon nodded. “I'm sure Lord Arthur will be here shortly. Take them back inside and keep them below until we release the scene.”

George nodded. “Thank you.”

Arthur turned his mobile back on as he was getting into the car. He frown at the six missed calls from Merlin.

“What's wrong?” Gwen looked at the phone.

“I don't know.” Arthur was staring at the thing when it rang. “Hello Leon?”

“You had better come to the estate. There's been some trouble.” Leon sighed. “Arthur, it’s really bad.”


End file.
